1. Field
Embodiments relate to an energy storage system and, more particularly, to an energy storage system including an apparatus to report a fault of the battery management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As environmental degradation, resource depletion, etc. become problems, there is an increasing interest in systems for storing power and for efficiently utilizing stored power. Moreover, the importance of renewable energy, such as solar photovoltaic energy, is increasing. Particularly, renewable energy may use natural resources that are infinitely supplied, such as solar, wind and tidal. Such sources of energy do not cause pollution in a power generating process. Therefore, research relating to the utilization of renewable energy is actively being conducted.